bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = | first = May 9, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Adonis Zane | born = | birthplace = Rosewood Institute , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = (2002–13) (2013–15) / (1999–2001) | spouse = Chelsea Dawson (2003) Imani Babatunde (2006–07) Karina Ryan (2008) Samira Kumar (2009–10, 2013–) | romances = Genna Fallon (1997) Sheridan Montgomery Naomi Thompson (2004–05) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Brent Zane | adoptivemother = Ellen Zane | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | sisters = Marina Grayson | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Nikki Grayson Emily Fox Brandy Grayson | sons = Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | daughters = Leela Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Storm Fox Trey Mitchell Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | nieces = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Morgan Grayson Emily Robinson | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo Otis Jones (adoptive) | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox Melba Jones (adoptive) | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo Woodrow Jones (adoptive) André D'Angelo Razor Jerome Elijah D'Angelo Clarke Fox Xavier Fox | aunts = Libby Keating (adoptive) Vicki Grayson Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Audrey Winters (adoptive) Kendall Grayson Sloane Evans (adoptive) Zoe Grayson Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Cordelia Porter Marcus Fox Jordan Fox Grayson Porter Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Donnie's birth is first announced on-screen in 1981 by his grandmother Melba Jones. Melba leaves town to visit the boy while her husband Otis refuses as he does not approve of his daughter Ellen's interracial marriage. In 2002, Donnie ingratiates himself to the wealthy Grayson family, through international supermodel Amelia Kane Grayson as he believes her husband, record executive Nicholas Grayson was involved in his mother's death. In 2003, Donnie uncovers that Nick's NFL player son Terence was the prime suspect in his mother's murder and has him arrested putting Donnie at odds with Terence's sister Nikki. In a shocking twist, Donnie is revealed to be Nick and Amelia's biological son. In addition to Donnie's presence destroying Nick and Amelia's marriage, it drives a wedge between Nick and his other children. Storylines 2002–2013 Donnie is introduced as the new bodyguard and personal chauffeur for record executive Nicholas Grayson in the summer of 2002. Donnie even takes a bullet for Nick's wife Amelia. Donnie begins dating Chelsea Dawson after he rescues her from a mugger. Nick fires Donnie for robbing his studio though Chelsea gives him an alibi. It is revealed that Donnie is a private investigator trying to implicate Nick in his own mother's murder. Nick blackmails Donnie into leaving town threatening to expose his criminal past leading to Donnie's father, federal agent Brent Zane disowning him. Donnie returns to town in 2003 when he is hired to investigate the five year old murder of Palmer Queen despite Nick's son Terence having been convicted. Donnie ingratiates himself to Amelia when he accompanies her to charity gala and rescues her alcoholic mother Katheryn Fox. In June 2003, Donnie elopes with Chelsea but the marriage falls apart due to Donnie's previous affair with her mother Sheridan. Donnie's investigation leads to the arrest of Terence's wife Carly Grayson during Katheryn's 4th of July party. Donnie narrowly survives when Nick's daughter Nikki shoots him on Halloween blaming him for her brother severing all ties with their family. Adonis awakens to the news that Nick saved his life and that he is Nick and Amelia's biological son. Donnie's attempted romance with Sheridan ends when she dumps him realizing he was only using her. In 2004, Donnie bonds with Kay when he accompanies her to the Dinah and Livvie Love concert. Livvie hires him to help locate her long lost brother. Donnie begins dating Livvie's background singer Naomi Thompson when she comforts him after his grandfather Otis passes away which leads him to Livvie's brother, Troy Butler. Meanwhile, Donnie confides in Naomi that he was falsely accused of rape in high school. Livvie's attempt to swindle Troy out of his inheritance leads to Donnie confronting Nikki, demanding that she stop punishing him for Nick's mistakes. With pressure from Brent, Donnie reluctantly confronts Nick about his affair with Ellen at Christmas. While Nick admits to the affair, he swears he did not stab Ellen. In 2005, while he steps up his efforts to find Ellen's killer, Donnie stretches himself thin trying to keep the peace between Nick and Brent. Donnie finally gets gains access to his inheritance from his grandfather when he visits his grandmother Melba. Otis leaves Donnie an antique hunting knife which Donnie thinks he recognizes. In the spring of 2005, Donnie and Naomi move in together and start discussing marriage. In the summer of 2005, Donnie is devastated when he uncovers that Brent killed Ellen and is forced to arrest him at Kay's 4th of July party. By fall of 2005, Donnie realizes Naomi does not want to get married and the two split. On Christmas, Donnie is devastated to find his grandmother Melba has died of a heart attack. On New Year's Eve he is comforted by Karina Ryan. On Valentine's Day 2006, Donnie attends a speed dating event where he runs into Karina. While their is an obvious attraction, he leaves with Imani Babatunde instead, and they have a one-night-stand. Soon after, Donnie convinces Karina to date him. The budding romance is halted when Donnie spots Imani leaving the local abortion clinic and confronts her to learn she's pregnant. Karina ask Donnie to forget about Imani because she has made her decision. However, Donnie confides in Nick and Amelia that he's already lost a child cannot lose another. Donnie breaks it off with Karina and pleads with Imani to call off the abortion. Imani is very religious and refuses to give birth to a child outside of wedlock and Donnie shocks her when he suddenly proposes. They elope on April 4 much to Karina's shock. Donnie and Imani bond over the pregnancy which makes Karina extremely jealous. Karina tries to seduce him but he stops it as he refuses to jeopardize his relationship with his child by betraying Imani. In June 2006, Imani decides to leave Donnie so he can be with Karina but he convinces her to stay when he claims he is in love with her. Nick chastises his son knowing he is lying about his feelings to just hold on the baby. At Katheryn's party, Karina exposes that Imani is drunk and accuses her of lying about the pregnancy. Imani admits that she suffered a miscarriage two months prior. An angry Donnie demands a divorce and Imani is furious with him for lying about his feelings to get her to stay. After the divorce, Donnie and Karina rekindle their romance. Donnie finally confides in his family that he was falsely accused of rape by his bitter ex-girlfriend in high school. She gave birth to a baby boy but the girl's criminal family chased Donnie out of town. However, Donnie does not want to tell Karina. In December 2006, Donnie's uncle Sonny D'Angelo announces that the family patriarch Dante is back in town. Though comatose, his presence could potentially cause trouble as his enemies may want to take advantage of his vulnerable state. In 2007, Amelia urges Donnie to track down his as she fears the danger he could be in because of Dante's return. Donnie assures his mom the boy is safe because the court records were sealed. She also advises him to tell Karina but he is afraid of what she will think. The couple's romantic Valentine's Day dinner is interrupted when Donnie gets a call from a friend of Brent's who revels Brent has been attacked in prison and might not make it. Donnie reluctantly goes to London with Kay to visit Brent and is shocked to learn that he was attacked by a corrupt prison guard working for Seth Krueger, the father of Donnie's accuser. 2015– Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Zane) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named for R&B singer, , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Zane — named for 's character in . Through a series of flashbacks, Adonis's conception and birth are told 20 years after his birth. When a mentally broken Amelia leaves town in May 1980, she travels to New York to visit Nick Grayson. However, unbeknownst to Nick, he is interacting with Amelia's alternate personality, Camelia Smith. Camelia seduces Nick and arranges for his wife Yolanda to find them together. After Yolanda leaves him, Camelia breaks Nick's heart when she dumps claiming she does not love him. A distraught Nick sends his twins to live his parents in Jericho City. After Amelia's lethal alter ego Lia kills Sterling Fox II in August 1980, Amelia is committed. When Lia escapes and goes after Katheryn Fox, Katheryn is shocked to discover the girl is pregnant. Katheryn convinces her stepson, Gary to have Amelia committed to Rosewood Psychiatric Institute to keep their family safe. Katheryn then hires a shady psychiatrist hoping to get Amelia to forget about her connection to Sterling III. In January 1981, Gary visits to meet with Amelia and finalize their divorce. Amelia throws Gary out and forgets to sign the divorce papers. The next day, Katheryn visits Amelia. Katheryn is shocked to realize that Amelia is not herself and she meets Amelia's alternate personality Thea instead. Katheryn convinces Thea to keep quiet about Amelia's pregnancy as she doesn't want Amelia having any further claim to the Fox family fortune. Thea agrees but warns Katheryn that she can't keep Amelia from coming after Sterling III. When Gary returns to get the divorce papers, Thea (posing as Amelia) has signed them. When Amelia finally gives birth on March 16, 1981, Thea allows for her teenage alter Princess to emerge. Princess immediately rejects the baby as he reminds her of the first child she ever birthed at age 14. After Amelia's recovery, Thea takes control once again and hands the baby over to mobster Razor Jerome, who is working on behalf of Kay's longtime friend and former lover Dante D'Angelo. Thea then suppresses Amelia's memories of Adonis's conception and birth by storing them in the same place as Sterling III's conception and birth. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1981 births